Scare
by KataHime
Summary: A possible pregnancy has Abby overthinking. Poly Gibbs/Jen/Abby three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Scare**

 **A/N: The idea came into my head and I had to write it. Poly Gibbs/Jen/Abby**

She paces the bathroom, nerves setting in. _This could not be happening_. _This just could_ not _be happening_. How could she be so _stupid_? She tries to focus on the positive. She is just a few days late. It didn't mean anything. It didn't mean…

She had a pregnancy scare when she was in college. It had been one night with the cute biology student she'd been tutoring, and he hadn't worn a condom; a day or so after, she'd gotten herself tested for STDs and the panel came back clean. It was only after missing her period, that she'd thought she was pregnant. The pregnancy test that she'd taken had come back negative. She'd even gone to a hospital to double check. It wasn't that she didn't like kids. She loved kids. She just didn't want to have kids; she wasn't fit to be a mom.

She has five more minutes. Five minutes of waiting, of anxiety-riddled waiting. If it came back negative, it didn't matter. She wouldn't have to worry about it. But what was she supposed to do if it came back positive? Tell Gibbs and Jen sure, but after that? Would they want her to keep it? That was silly. Of course, they would. _Right_?

She paces again, grabs the stick from the counter and then sets it down again. She still had time. She grabs her phone as she sinks to the floor, panic setting in. She couldn't do this. She couldn't…

"Abby?" she releases the breath she doesn't realize she's holding, "Abby, it's 3 in the morning."

She can't stop her voice from cracking, "Come over."

She hears the light slap as Jen wakes Gibbs, his grunt of annoyance snuffed out by Jen's "Something's wrong with Abby."

She hangs up, knowing they're on their way. She casts a look at the counter top, worry making her bite her lip. She couldn't do this…

* * *

"Abbs?" she hears Gibbs call through the doorway.

"In here," she calls, and the nausea she feels doesn't want to subside.

The door opens, and she looks up to see her lovers, half-asleep but there. She shouldn't have called. This was nothing that couldn't wait until the morning. She stands to tell them just that when the wave of nausea makes her sway on her feet. Jen catches her as she falls forward, and she frowns, even as she rights herself.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Jen asks, her fingers combing her hair away from her face.

"Nothing," she struggles to keep her voice from cracking again, "I overreacted."

Gibbs surveys the room, catches sight of the pregnancy test sitting innocently on the counter. Their eyes meet, and she instantly looks away. _Stupid, stupid_ , she thinks again. He approaches with a small smile, shows the test to Jen, who looks from it back to her. She knows what it says, can read the disappointment in Jen's eyes. She knows she wouldn't make a good mom, but Jen? Jen would be the best mom in the world.

She takes the pregnancy test from them, the one line confirming what she had been silently praying for. _Not pregnant_. The thought brings her elation and guilt all at once. Gibbs brings her into a hug, holding her close while she tries halfheartedly to pull away.

"Hey," he breaths into her ear, "it's okay."

But no, it wasn't. Because she dragged them out of bed for something that could've waited. She gave them false hope when she was wary of the outcome. Because she was afraid that her life would be changed by a pregnancy that she couldn't even consider the joy it would've brought to their lives.

Jen wipes away the tears she didn't realize she was shedding, "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," she whispers, but Jen shushes her, wrapping her in her arms, so she was buried between her and Gibbs.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Abbs," Gibbs says softly.

But it felt like there was so much that she needed to be sorry for she just didn't know where to start. And that was hurting more than any pain she was feeling.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **A/N: Chapter 2, as requested on AO3. And to the guest reviewer from chapter 1, hope you enjoy!**

 **Review Prompt: What if it wasn't negative?**

She paces the bathroom, nerves setting in. _This could not be happening_. _This just could_ not _be happening_. How could she be so _stupid_? She tries to focus on the positive. She is just a few days late, she'd been taking her pill. It didn't mean anything. It didn't mean…

She had a pregnancy scare when she was in college. It had been one night with the cute biology student she'd been tutoring, and he hadn't worn a condom; a day or so after, she'd gotten herself tested for STDs and the panel came back clean. It was only after missing her period, that she'd thought she was pregnant. The pregnancy test that she'd taken had come back negative. She'd even gone to a hospital to double check. It wasn't that she didn't like kids. She loved kids. She just didn't want to have kids; she wasn't fit to be a mom, she knew that.

She has five more minutes. Five minutes of waiting, of anxiety-riddled waiting. If it came back negative, it didn't matter. She wouldn't have to worry about it. She probably wouldn't even tell anyone. But what was she supposed to do if it came back positive? Tell Gibbs and Jen sure, but after that? Would they want her to keep it? That was silly. Of course, they would. _Right_?

After that, the thoughts wouldn't stop coming. Would having a kid make Gibbs feel like he was desecrating Kelly's memory? No, that was stupid. He and Stephanie had tried for a kid when he was married to her. Would Jen be okay with her having Gibbs' kid? They were in the relationship first, after all. Of course, she would. She loved her too.

She paces again, grabs the stick from the counter and then sets it down again. She still had time. She grabs her phone as she sinks to the floor, panic setting in. She couldn't do this. She couldn't…

"Abby?" she releases the breath she doesn't realize she's holding, "Abby, it's 3 in the morning."

She can't stop her voice from cracking, has to stop tears from falling, "Come over."

She hears the light slap as Jen wakes Gibbs, his grunt of annoyance snuffed out by Jen's "Something's wrong with Abby."

She hangs up, knowing they're on their way. She casts a look at the counter top, worry making her bite her lip. She couldn't do this…

* * *

"Abbs?" she hears Gibbs call through the doorway.

"In here," she calls, and the nausea she feels doesn't want to subside.

The door opens, and she looks up to see her lovers, half-asleep but there. She shouldn't have called. This was nothing that couldn't wait until the morning. She stands to tell them just that when the wave of nausea makes her sway on her feet. Jen moves forward and catches her as she stumbles; she frowns even as she rights herself.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Jen asks, her fingers combing her hair away from her face.

"Nothing," she struggles to keep her voice from cracking again, "I overreacted."

Gibbs surveys the room, catches sight of the pregnancy test sitting innocently on the counter. Their eyes meet, and she instantly looks away. _Stupid, stupid_ , she thinks again. He approaches it with a small smile, shows the test to Jen, who looks from it back to her. Her heart is in her throat as she looks into Jen's eyes. She knew she wouldn't be a good mom. But Jen? Jen would be the best mom in the world.

She takes the test hesitantly, pulling away from them. The two lines stare up at her, glaring confirmation. _Pregnant_. No, no this was a joke, right? She needed a second opinion. She needed…

"Hey," Gibbs is gentle as he pulls her back into them, snapping her from her thoughts, "it's okay, Abbs."

But no, it wasn't. Because she dragged them out of bed for something that could've waited until the morning. Because their lives were going to change now, and she had no idea what she was doing.

"I can't," she croaks out, "I can't do this."

Jen wipes away the tears she didn't realize she was shedding, "You're not going through this alone, Abby."

"I'm sorry," she whispers, but Jen shushes her, wrapping her in her arms, so she was buried between her and Gibbs.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Abby," Gibbs says softly.

"You're not mad?" Her voice is so small, and she hates that.

Jen laughs softly, "No, sweetheart, not mad at all. You didn't do anything wrong."

"We can talk more in the morning," Gibbs announces, "You need to sleep. We all do."

She presses a hand to her stomach, sending a silent prayer. As long as she had Gibbs and Jen, she could do this. And their baby would have a good life. _I promise_.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 **A/N: Chapter 3, as requested on AO3**

 **Review Prompt** **:** **What if it was Jen instead?**

She retches into the toilet, trying desperately to not wake her bedmates. This flu had been going on for nearly two weeks, and she was hating every minute of it. She was surprised neither Abby nor Jethro had gotten it. She feels fingers start running through her hair, silently curses as she leans back to wipe her mouth.

"You sure you're sick?" Jethro's voice is soft, his fingers massaging her scalp.

She lets out a tired laugh, "Thinking you knocked me up?" It's crude, but she knew she it wasn't possible. She was pushing 43. The likelihood of getting pregnant was small, barley 2%, if that.

He hums softly, contemplative, "I've had a few wives, Jen. I know the signs."

She slaps his arm as she stands, "You have a better chance of getting Abby pregnant."

They both gaze through the open bathroom door into the bedroom where Abby still sleeps. She smiles because the thought of Abby with a baby bump was adorable. The thought of a mini-Abby was adorable too, with Jethro's eyes and somehow with her nose. But they weren't trying to get pregnant. They were happy as a family unit of three.

"Take one just to be sure," he says.

She blinks up at him, "A pregnancy test?"

He smiles that crooked smile of his, the one that makes her heart melt, even after all these years, "Humor me. Hell, humor Abby. Just to make sure."

She rolls her eyes but agrees.

* * *

She watches the pregnancy test on the counter, suddenly afraid of the outcome. She was too old to have kids, right? There was no way that this would turn out positive, and even if it did, it would be a false positive. Yes, it would _definitely_ be a false positive.

Abby's voice floats through the door as she makes her way into the bathroom, "Staring at it won't make it read faster, Jenny."

"Just nervous, I guess," She replies softly.

Abby laces their fingers together, planting a soft kiss on her lips, "It's exciting though, right?"

She didn't know about that. Maybe when she and Jethro had been younger, during Paris or Serbia or Marseille. But now? When it wasn't just them, when they had Abby's feelings to consider? No, she wasn't sure it was exciting.

"You're not jealous, are you, Abby?" the question comes out before she can file it away.

Abby quirks her head to the side, momentarily looking like a lost puppy, "Of what?"

"Of," she gestures with her free hand, "this."

"No, of course not! You'd be a great mom. And besides, we already know you and Gibbs would make a cute Gibblet."

She rolls her eyes at the word, a smile slipping on her face, "I don't want to exclude you, Abbs. You're in this relationship too."

Abby smiles, kissing her again, "I promise, it's okay."

"If I'm even…" the alarm Abby set goes off just then, and she stops mid-sentence, the word dying on her lips.

"Oh, it's time! Gibbs!" Abby calls loudly, "Gibbs, get in here!"

She can't help the smirk from sliding on her face as Gibbs pokes his head through the door, mock-glaring at Abby. It slips slightly as she turns to the counter, where the test lays, untouched. Abby squeezes her hand in reassurance, and she takes a step forward, her heart in her throat.

She blinks down at the test, her fingers resting on the test. She picks it up, the two lines sending shock and elation through her. _Pregnant_. When Jethro and Abby look over her shoulder, she manages, "False positive."

"That's okay," Abby announces with a smile, "I brought at least four more. Just to be safe."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
